Musique
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peutêtre pas tombé amoureux du chanteur. Chapitre 1 à 4 réécrit
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Kaori Yuki

Résumé : Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas tombé amoureux du chanteur.

Note : Ca fait un moment que cette fic est en suspend mais la réécrire va me forcer à vous écrire la suite ^^

Chapitre 1

Ce soir encore, mon club passe un nouveau groupe de musique que je pourrais peut-être produire si ils arrivent à me convaincre qu'ils peuvent rapporter. En tant que producteur, il est évident que le profit m'intéresse mais il faut aussi que les membres du groupe éveillent la curiosité du public. C'est pour ça que je suis ici en avance à regarder les ''Angel Sanctuary'' s'installer.

Au fond de la scène, à moitié planqué derrière sa batterie, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mi-long sûrement entrain de relire ses partitions ne prête aucune attention à son camarade décoloré qui tourne en rond devant lui.

_ Mais il est où ? Et si il arrive en retard, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Sortant tranquillement des coulisses, une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés traverse la scène avant d'attraper la basse pour commencer à jouer tout en répondant à son camarade.

_ Du calme. Il va arriver. Il arrive toujours.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Pff ! Celui là, j'te jure. Toujours à la bourre.

Une nouvelle jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains mais qui ne devait pas faire partie du groupe puisque ses vêtements n'étaient pas accordés à ceux des autres déboula sur la scène, téléphone portable en main avant de prendre la parole.

_ Mickaël arrive. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone.

_ Et il t'a dis pourquoi il est en retard, le nain ?

_ Il a dû faire le mur. Kato ! Arrête de tourner en rond, je vais devenir folle !

La dernière arrivée s'approche du batteur qui émerge enfin de derrière son instrument, pour l'embrasser sous le regard jaloux de la bassiste. Ce genre de relation dans un groupe risque de créer des problèmes. C'est un mauvais point pour eux. Si en plus on ajoute les retards apparemment fréquents du chanteur, ils ont plutôt intérêt à ce que leur musique soit vraiment bonne ou ils n'arriveront jamais à rien.

Laissant échapper un soupir, je fais signe au barman de me resservir un verre avant qu'un petit rouquin ne fasse claquer le porte contre le mur se précipitant toujours en courant vers la scène.

_ Désolé. J'suis pas trop en retard ?

_ Dépêche-toi de monter au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre pour vérifier que la soirée n'a pas encore dépassé la demi-heure de retard, je fais un signe au videur pour qu'il ouvre les portes. Pendant que les clients commencent à envahir le club, j'attrape les fiches que ma secrétaire Babiel m'avait données pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce groupe et ces membres.

Une présence à côté de moi me fait relever la tête de ma lecture. Tiens, la petite amie. Les choses que je pourrais apprendre grâce à elle seront sûrement plus justes et intéressante que ses fiches. J'installe mon sourire le plus charmeur sur mon visage et me tourne vers ma voisine de bar.

_ Vous connaissez le groupe ?

_ Depuis toujours, oui. Vous travaillez ici ? J'ai vu que vous étiez là depuis un bon moment.

_ Je supervise, si je peux dire.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse fait s'agrandir le mien. Il ne va pas être difficile de la faire parler.

_ Ils sont géniaux vous verrez.

_ Ils sont en retard surtout.

_ C'est souvent comme ça mais Mickaël à des problèmes avec son père.

_ La crise d'adolescence.

_ Non. Son père est vraiment un cas. Il a même réussit à faire fuir son fils aîné et pourtant il était plutôt calme.

_ Mickaël, c'est le chanteur c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Le guitariste s'appelle Kato, la bassiste Kouraï et le batteur Setsuna.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que son regard se reporte sur la scène sur laquelle les musiciens viennent de refaire leurs apparitions. Je me penche vers la demoiselle qui m'accompagne pour continuer notre conversation malgré les cris d'excitation des spectateurs.

_ Et d'après vous, ils pourraient réussir à devenir célèbre ?

_ Bien sûr. Enfin je ne suis peut-être pas très objective mais je trouve qu'ils ont tous beaucoup de talent. Enfin vous verrez ça par vous-même.

Alors qu'elle me dit ça, le guitariste caresse les cordes de son instrument afin d'obtenir le silence.

Mon regard se tourne vers la scène alors que les premières notes s'élèvent dans la pièce. Ca commence bien, mais pour le moment rien ne les placent au dessus des autres groupes.

Mais au moment au j'allais détourner le regard pour commander un nouveau verre, le chanteur commence à laisser sortir sa voix et mes yeux restes accrochés à son visage. Magnifique.

Ma langue glisse sur mes lèvres alors que je m'installe un peu mieux sur ma chaise pour profiter du spectacle. Je ne mettais vraiment pas attendu à entendre une voix pareille en voyant la tornade de tout à l'heure.

Le concert passe sans que je m'en rende compte, mon regard toujours poser sur le chanteur.

Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et je sursaute. A côté de moi, mon assistante me sourie amusé de ma concentration.

_ Je parie que vous allez les produire.

_ Je suis si transparent ?

_ C'est surtout que vous n'êtes jamais concentrer, d'habitude.

Répondant au sourire que me fais Babiel, je reporte mon regard sur le concert qui se termine. Le groupe disparaît dans les coulisses laissant la foule hurler des 'une autre' qui ne changera rien. Ils ont finis. Ils vont remballer et s'en aller.

Je me redresse doucement avant de faire signe à mon assistante de me suivre dans les coulisses. J'ai à peine passé la porte qu'une tornade me bouscule, s'excuse rapidement et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière me laissant bloquer quelques secondes.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, le guitariste est devant moi et me dévisage avant de se redresser interrogateur.

_ Je vous est déjà vu quelque part. On se connait, nan ?

_ Non. Pas encore.

Je lui tends la main qu'il regard en fronçant les sourcils. Pas rapide, le type. Alors qu'il continue de s'interroger afin de savoir où il pouvait bien m'avoir vu sa camarade bassiste le pousse avant d'attraper ma main.

_ Kouraï. Enchanté. Désolé, Kato est un peu lent.

_ Raphaël. Enchanté aussi.

Je lui adresse un sourire avant de sortir ma carte de ma poche et de lui tendre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise alors qu'elle lit mon métier et le nom de mon entreprise puis elle tend ma carte à ce Kato qui bug lui aussi avant de relever les yeux vers moi tout sourire.

_ Je savais que je vous connaissais. Vous êtes le producteur des ''Evils''.

_ Exactement. Et je voudrais vous parler.

La demoiselle avec qui j'ai discuté tout à l'heure s'avance vers moi avant de me tendre un doigt accusateur.

_ Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez là que pour superviser.

_ Mais je supervisais. Il fallait bien que je vois par moi-même de quoi ils étaient capables avant de leur proposer un contrat.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de détourner le visage avec un air boudeur avant que le batteur ne l'attire dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Sara. Calme-toi. Il ne fait que son travail.

_ Faire passer les gens pour des idiots c'est un travail ?

Je me force à avoir l'air désolé avant de m'excuser pour mon mensonge mais ça n'a pas l'air de la calmer. Elle n'a pas un caractère facile la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle ne me pardonnera sûrement pas aujourd'hui, je me tourne vers l'autre demoiselle présente avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je voulais vous proposer de signer un contrat avec notre entreprise. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

_ Moi, ça me va.

_ Kato ! On peut pas accepter comme ça ! Faut d'abord qu'on en discute à tête reposée. Et puis Micky n'est pas là. On ne peut rien faire sans lui.

_ Mais enfin ! C'est le producteur des ''Evils'' ! Les ''Evils'' ! Je suis sûr que Micky acceptera. C'est son rêve. Il ne va même pas y réfléchir.

_ La réalité est différente ! Son père n'acceptera jamais !

Voyant la discussion entre Kato et Kouraï tourner à la dispute, je fais signe à Babiel de me sortir le contrat avant de le tendre entre les deux musiciens.

_ Ecoutez. Je vous laisse le contrat. Vous aurez tout le temps de le lire et d'en discuter entre vous. Vous avez juste à me le reporter signer avant vendredi si vous acceptez. Sinon je comprendrais que vous refusez mon offre.

Sur ses derniers mots, je tourne les talons et repars à mes affaires suivit de mon assistante. Une fois hors de vue des membres du groupe, je laisse un soupir m'échapper. Qu'est ce que ça peut être fatiguant comme métier. Va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider à me détendre.

Mon assistante m'attrape par le bras m'empêchant de me diriger de nouveau vers le bar.

_ Vous êtes déçu ?

_ Rien n'est encore joué. D'ici demain ils auront tous signé.

_ Je ne parlais pas du contrat. Je parlais du chanteur. Vous vouliez lui parler, n'est ce pas ?

_ Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Depuis le temps, je vous connais. Ce jeune homme à retenu votre attention.

M'adressant un dernier sourire, Babiel quitta le club sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Et tant mieux. Parce que je n'aurais absolument pas su quoi dire.

M'installant au bar, je fais un sourire au jeune homme qui se trouve à côté de moi. Le voyant me retourner l'attention, je me rapproche de lui. Je sais ce que je vais faire du reste de ma soirée.

…

Deux jours plus tard, c'est mon portable qui me réveille à 6h du matin alors que ma soirée avait été particulièrement agiter. Attrapant le téléphone, je l'approche de mon oreille avant de grogner un 'ouais' pas très professionnel.

_ Excusez-moi de vous réveiller. Je suis Mickaël, des 'Angel Sanctuary'. J'ai le contrat signé et je voulais savoir si il était possible qu'on se voie. Avant 8h ?

Un nouveau grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que j'arrive à le retenir. Mon corps avait apparemment décidé de faire la grasse matinée.

_ Avant 8h ?

_ Euh… Oui. J'ai cours après.

Cette fois c'est un gémissement désespérer qui traverse mes lèvres avant que je ne fixe un rendez-vous à 7h30 dans un café pas loin de mon domicile pour finalement raccrocher.

C'est seulement lorsque je sors de la douche que je me reprends pied dans la réalité réalisant plusieurs choses. D'abord, il y a une jeune demoiselle dans mon lit, reste de a soirée d'hier soir et il va falloir que je la fasse sortir avant de quitter ma maison. Ensuite, la personne avec qui j'ai rendez-vous n'est autre que le jeune chanteur que j'ai passé tout un concert à mater et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une très bonne idée d'aller le voir, seul à seul.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que je secoue mon invitée pour la réveiller.

Une heure plus tard, j'entre dans le café pour commander un grand café bien noir histoire de finir de me réveiller en attendant mon rendez-vous qui n'est pas encore là. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je réalise que je suis moi-même déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Enfin pour cinq minutes, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait attendu.

C'est un grand café bien noir plus tard que j'aperçois une chevelure rouge pénétrer dans la salle. Son regard fait rapidement le tour de la pièce et je lève la main pour lui faire signe que c'est moi qu'il cherche.

_ Raphaël ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Mickaël. Enchanté.

_ Moi de même.

_ Désolé de pas avoir pu rester après le concert mais j'ai quelques problèmes de famille.

_ On m'en a parlé. Et donc, pour le contrat ?

Posant son sac à dos sur la table, il en sort les feuilles du contrat et les dépose devant moi. Je m'empresse de les prendre pour les feuilleter et vérifier que tout est en ordre mais sa voix arrête mon mouvement.

_ Je suis désolé mais, ça ne va pas être possible.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne suis pas majeur et incapable de réussir à avoir la signature de mon père. Mais les autres ont signés. Enfin leurs parents.

Je le regarde replacer son sac sur son épaule, me saluer et commencer à se diriger vers la sortie mais ma main attrapant son poignet l'empêche de faire un pas de plus.

_ Alors laisses-moi t'emmener au cinéma.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je demande un truc pareil ? Je m'étais rendu compte que l'entendre chanter m'avais fait de l'effet mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit à ce point là. Surtout que les gentilles sorties au cinéma ne sont absolument pas mon genre. Je drague, je flirte, je couche mais j'avais je n'invite au cinéma.

En face de moi, Mickaël à l'air aussi surpris que moi. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il plonge son regard amusé dans le mien.

_ Si c'est toi qui paye, je suis pas contre.

Il attrape ma main, sors un stylo de son sac et écris son numéro dans ma paume avant de relever son regard chocolat vers le mien.

_ Je finis à 18h. Appelle-moi.

Il me fait un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte laissant son regard s'accrocher à ses fesses beaucoup trop appétissantes dans son jean moulant. Là, je peux être sûr que je suis entrain de devenir fou.

Après ça, j'ai passé ma journée le regard accroché à l'horloge attendant que 18h sonne que je puisse l'appeler et Babiel a passé sa journée à se foutre de moi en me forçant à signer des papiers que j'étais incapable de lire tellement j'étais absorbé par ma promesse de rendez-vous.

Ce stupide gosse avait réussi à m'attraper dans ses filets avec un simple sourire. Si j'arrivais à le faire signer, il ferait des ravages sur scène.

Quand, enfin, il fut l'heure pour lui de sortir de cours, j'attrapais mon téléphone pour l'appeler et lui donner ce stupide rendez-vous le soir même parce que j'aurais été incapable d'attendre une journée de plus.

C'est comme ça que deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais comme un idiot à faire le pied de grue devant le cinéma cherchant désespérément un rouquin parmi la foule.

_ J'suis en retard. Désolé.

_ Ca t'arrive d'être à l'heure ?

_ Rarement.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

Son sourire répondit au mien avant que je lui fasse signe de me suivre jusqu'aux caisses pour choisir le film et acheter nos places.

Si on me demandait si le film était bien, je répondrais oui. Si on me demandait de quoi parlait le film, j'avoue qu'on me poserait une colle puisque j'avais passé tout le film à le regarder lui.

Babiel m'avait déjà parlé de coup de foudre et ça m'avait toujours fait rire. Franchement, qui de nos jours croyait encore au coup de foudre alors qu'on pouvait acheter des filles sur internet. Ces histoires de fillettes romantiques m'avait toujours fait rire.

Mais là, je ne riais plus du tout. J'avais le regard accroché aux lèvres de mon cadet qui me parlait des passages du film qu'il avait préféré et je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. Passer plus de temps avec lui. D'habitude, la seule chose qui traversait mon esprit nécessitait un lit et un corps quelconque. Cette fois, même une pizza m'aurait suffit. D'ailleurs mes lèvres bougèrent avant que mon cerveau ne les en empêche.

_ Ca te dis une pizza ?

_ Se serais avec plaisir mais mon père va me tuer. Faut que je rentre. Désolé.

Un soupir déçu traversa mes lèvres avant que je n'attrape sa main dans la mienne pour le forcer à me suivre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'suis en voiture. Je te raccompagne.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. J'avais besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Une exclamation de surprise me sortie de mes pensées me forçant à me retourner vers son rendez-vous.

_ C'est ta voiture ?

_ Oui.

_ Wouah ! Tu dois être horriblement riche !

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que Mickaël faisait le tour de ma décapotable les yeux remplis de millions de petites étoiles.

_ Grimpe. J'te ramène.

Ouvrant ma portière pour m'installer derrière le volant, je le vis sauter par-dessus la sienne pour atterrir sur le siège à côté de moi.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Démarrant le moteur, je demande son adresse au rouquin qui se fait un plaisir de me la donné tout en jouant comme un gosse avec mon autoradio. Et c'est ce môme qui avait finalement réussi à me faire croire aux coups de foudre.

J'ai passé tout le trajet à lui demander de s'asseoir et d'attacher sa ceinture alors que lui continuait à sautiller sur son siège criant que c'était génial de sentir le vent aussi fort. C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'on est finalement arrivé devant chez lui.

_ Merci. C'était super.

Son sourire disparu quelques secondes caché par sa langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait doucement vers moi. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes s'éloignant aussi vite qu'elles ne s'étaient approchées.

Ma main attrapant sa nuque l'empêcha de trop s'éloigner de moi avant que mes lèvres ne se posent à nouveau sur les siennes. Mais alors que lui m'avait donné un bisou, j'avais bien l'intention de lui donner un baiser et laissa ma langue caresser ses lèvres. Lentement, il les entrouvrit laissant ma langue rejoindre la sienne.

Une décharge traversa son corps laissant la chaire de poule s'installer sur mon corps alors que mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches le forçant à venir s'installer sur mes genoux.

J'aurais pu continuer à l'embrasser comme ça pendant des heures si une voix colérique ne nous avait pas sortis de notre bulle.

_ Mickaël ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Se redressant rapidement, Mickaël sortir rapidement de la voiture avant de se camper devant le nouvel arrivant.

_ J'étais au cinéma.

_ Je t'avais interdit de sortir !

_ Je suis plus un gosse ! Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul !

J'hésitais entre partir sans demander mon reste ou rester et attendre que la dispute se termine de Mickaël me dise au revoir. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, le père du rouquin se tourna vers moi me pointant un doigt colérique.

_ C'est vous ! C'est vous qui transformer mon fils en délinquant !

_ Laisse-le tranquille ! Et je ne suis pas un délinquant !

_ C'est ça ! Et moi je suis le pape ! Montes dans ta chambre !

_ Non !

_ Je suis ton père ! Tu dois m'écouter !

_ Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Kira ne t'écoute plus lui !

_ Peut-être mais il n'habite plus sous mon toit !

_ Alors je m'en vais.

Puis le silence s'installa dans la rue laissant le temps au père de se rendre compte de la bombe que venait de lâcher son fils.

_ C'est ça. Vas-t-en. Et quand tu finiras droguer et gigolo ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

_ Bien. Je vais récupérer mes affaires.

Mickaël partit comme une fusée vers l'intérieur de la maison laissant son père immobile dehors. Et comme sortant d'un cauchemar le père se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi s'avançant dangereusement vers la voiture.

_ Tout ça c'est de votre faute. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné ?

_ Rien. On est juste allé au cinéma.

_ C'est comme ça que vous appeler la drogue de nos jours.

_ Non. Non. On est vraiment allé au cinéma.

Alors que je le voyais se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, une chevelure rouge apparu dans mon champ de vision.

_ Je t'ai dis de le laisser tranquille.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du père alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas de son fils qui se retournait tout sourire vers moi.

_ Tu m'héberges ?

_ Hein ?

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva dans l'air alors que j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient quitté leurs orbites tellement j'étais surpris.

_ Si tu veux pas je vais chez Setsu.

_ Non ! Non. C'est bon. Montes.

Balançant ses affaires sur le siège arrière, Mickaël grimpa lui aussi dans la voiture sans un regard en arrière. Je démarre rapidement la voiture pour ramener mon invité jusque chez moi.

Le trajet se passe en silence alors que je jette de fréquent coup d'œil à côté de moi. Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, Mickaël semble pleurer en silence et ça me fais bizarrement mal au cœur.

En arrivant devant chez moi, je récupère les affaires de mon invité et me dirige vers la porte avant qu'une main ne m'attrape par le poignet.

_ Laisses. Je vais aller chez Stesuna finalement.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu peux rester ici. Ca ne me dérange pas.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Attrapant la main de mon cadet, je lui fais un sourire avant de le tirer à ma suite vers l'intérieur. Déposant ses sacs à l'entrée de la chambre d'ami, je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Mickaël le forçant à lever le regard du sol pour le poser sur mon visage.

_ Merci.

_ Je n'ai rien fais.

Un léger sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres pour répondre au mien avant qu'il ne baisse de nouveau la tête.

_ Je peux… dormir avec toi ?

Reprenant sa main dans la mienne, je le tire jusqu'à ma chambre pour le laisser s'allonger sur le lit. Rapidement, je m'installe à côté de lui, le laissant se blottir dans mes bras. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et laisse le sommeil me prendre doucement alors que je le regarde dormir.

A suivre

J'espère que le début vous plaira et pour ceux/celles qui avaient lu l'ancienne version, que cette version vous plaise autant ou plus que la précédente.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Kaori Yuki

Résumé : Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas tombé amoureux du chanteur.

Note : Ca fait un moment que cette fic est en suspend mais la réécrire va me forcer à vous écrire la suite ^^

Chapitre 2

Ce matin là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer repensant encore à la nuit que j'ai passé avec Mickaël dans mes bras.

Jetant un regard à mon agenda pour essayer de me reconcentrer son mon emplois du temps, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je voie le nom du groupe qui dois me rendre visite dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Me rendant compte que cinq minute c'est absolument pas long, j'ouvre rapidement mon premier tiroir pour en sortir un miroir et vérifier que j'étais présentable.

Qu'est ce que je devais avoir l'air con, là, tout seul, dans mon propre bureau à me recoiffer et vérifier que ma tenue ne me faisait pas partie des immettables.

Mon assistante entre au moment où je vérifie que je n'ai rien coincé entre les dents.

_ Eh ben. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour.

_ Babiel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens te prévenir que ton rendez-vous est en grande partie arrivé.

_ En grande partie ?

_ Oui. Euh… Mickaël n'est pas là.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres augmentant un peu plus l'hilarité de mon assistante. Je luis jette un regard noir avant de faire un signe de la main en direction de la porte.

_ Fais-les rentrer.

_ Même si votre petit préféré n'est pas encore arrivé ?

_ La ferme !

Un sourire répond à mon éclat de voix avant que Babiel ne quitte la pièce amusée de mon état.

Un par un, les membres du groupe entre dans la pièce et s'installe tranquillement sur les chaises présente dans le bureau.

_ Pourquoi on est là ?

_ Le contrat est signé, il faut qu'on discute de l'avenir.

_ Vous n'avez pas le contrat. Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il est signé ?

J'adresse un sourire à Kouraï alors que je sors le contrat qu'ils ont déjà signé d'un dossier pour lui tendre.

_ Mickaël à signer ? Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

C'est sur cette remarque de Kato que Mickaël pénètre dans la pièce s'excusant de son retard avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Setsuna puisqu'il n'y a plus d'autre chaise libre. Je grogne un peu alors qu'il m'adresse un magnifique sourire.

_ Et donc, tu l'as signé ce contrat ?

_ Pas encore. Mais si la personne qui m'héberge accepte de continuer à le faire, je vais pouvoir signer.

Un sourire s'installe sur mon visage alors que je tends la feuille à signer vers le rouquin qui répond à mon sourire. Attrapant l'un des stylos qui se trouve sur mon bureau, Mickaël signe en bas de la page avant de tendre de nouveau la feuille.

_ D'habitude c'était chez moi que tu venais dormir quand t'avais des problèmes.

_ J'avais peur de déranger.

_ Ca c'est sûr qu'hier soir, il était occupé.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres des membres du groupe alors que Stesuna croise les bras sur son torse signe qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment le trait d'humour que Kato. Le groupe à l'air d'être plutôt bien soudé. C'est un bon point pour eux.

_ Bon. C'est pas tout mais maintenant que tout le monde à signé, il faut préparer votre succès.

_ Notre succès ?

_ Bien sûr. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que je vais produire des ratés.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage devant les regards surpris de mes nouveaux protégés.

J'ai commencé à prendre tout les rendez-vous qui leur permettraient de concevoir et enregistrer leur album. J'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient rapidement devenir célèbres avec mon aide. Bientôt ils partiront en tournée et je me retrouverais tout seul sans personne pour me faire des sourires ou se blottir contre moi la nuit.

Ouais. C'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Alors que la déprime commençait à me guetter, un mignon petit rouquin avec un magnifique sourire pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Tu n'a pas cour ?

_ J'avais pas envie d'y aller.

Je le regarde faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de me redresser doucement pour le rejoindre. Sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres et je ne peux que m'approcher un peu plus pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes avant que j'approfondisse le baiser.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ On s'est vu y a pas trente minutes.

_ C'est déjà trop long.

Un rire lui échappe avant qu'il ne dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes mains se posent naturellement sur ses hanches avant de remonter doucement emmenant son T-shirt au passage.

Malheureusement, Babiel entre à ce moment pour se racler la gorge bruyamment.

_ Ariel est arrivée.

_ Oh non. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Une femme que je produis et qui est vraiment… fatigante et …

_ Déshabillée.

Je fais signe à mon assistante de faire entrer mon rendez-vous pour que Mickaël puisque comprendre les remarques que Babiel et moi avons fait sur Ariel.

Lorsqu'elle rentre dans le bureau, mon rouquin à un mouvement de recul en voyant la fausse blonde habillée de rose qui arriva dans la pièce. Elle par contre s'approche de Mickaël avec un sourire qui veut tout dire et qui ne me plait pas du tout.

_ Salut.

_ 'lut.

_ Tu m'invites au cinéma ?

_ Pardon ?

Ariel s'avança un peu plus vers mon rouquin pour lui attraper le menton et le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. La jalousie m'envahit alors que je la voyais se rapprocher dangereusement de mon chéri me faisant me racler la gorge.

_ Ariel. Faut qu'on aille travailler sur ton clip.

_ Ton timing est vraiment mauvais Raphaël.

_ Je sais. Va donc retrouver ton réalisateur.

Attrapant discrètement le bras de Mickaël, je l'attire doucement jusqu'à moi pour qu'il puisse échapper au baiser d'au revoir d'Ariel. Une fois les filles sortie de la pièce, je rapproche un peu plus Mickaël de moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Jaloux ?

_ Un peu.

_ C'est mignon. Mais si tu penses vraiment que je peux apprécier ce genre de fille, on ne va vraiment pas s'entendre.

_ Comment ça ? L'une des plus grandes idoles du moment te propose un rendez-vous et tu refuse ?

_ Oh oui.

_ C'est ça Mickanou.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Reculant d'un pas pour plonger son regard menaçant dans le mien, Mickaël finit pas secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant de déposer un bisou au coin de mes lèvres.

_ Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te massacre.

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage avant que je me penche pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais il s'esquive.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Un avant goût… Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

_ C'est noté. J'ai le droit à un bisou maintenant ?

_ Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

Sur ses derniers mots, il se dirigea vers la porte m'adressant un petit signe de la main et me laissant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur.

_ Allumeur.

_ On en reparlera ce soir.

La journée me paraît plus longue que toutes celles de la semaine précédente réunie. Faut dire qu'Ariel est plutôt insupportable. Mais c'est surtout que je suis pressé de rentré chez moi retrouver mon nouveau locataire et passer une longue nuit à le regarder.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à quitter mon travail et à rentrer chez moi, je retrouver Mickaël étaler de tout son long sur le canapé, écouteurs à fond sur les oreilles entrain de battre la mesure sur un cousin. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je reste quelques minutes à le regarder sans faire le moindre mouvement pour lui faire part de ma présence.

Finalement il ouvre les yeux et ancre son regard dans le mien.

_ Ca fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?

_ Quelques minutes.

_ Et ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il retirait ses écouteurs et se mettait à genou sur le canapé.

_ J'ai pas cours demain. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

_ J'ai bien une idée.

Un sourire pervers s'étale sur mon visage rapidement rejoins par celui de Mickaël. Se rapprochant lentement de moi, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'éloigner tout aussi doucement.

_ Mais ça pas être possible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que se serai du détournement de mineur.

_ J'avais oublié. Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre ?

Levant les yeux vers moi en faisant mine de réfléchir, le rouquin finit par reporter son attention sur moi avant de me répondre.

_ Dix mois.

_ Tout ça ?

_ Malheureusement. On se commande une pizza et on se regarde un Dvd ?

Me laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, j'acquiesce avant qu'il ne se relève pour aller chercher le téléphone et commander la nourriture pour la soirée.

_ T'as de la glace ou j'en commande aussi ?

_ Commande ce que tu veux, Mickanou.

_ Tu me le payeras !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient s'installer sur mes genoux me donne le baiser le plus chaud et agréable que j'ai jamais échangé avec quelqu'un. Et pourtant, j'en ai embrassé des gens. Mais alors que mes mains glissent sous son T-shirt, il s'éloigne pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_ Désolé. Mais t'as pas le droit à plus.

_ Allumeur !

_ C'est pour me venger de tout à l'heure.

Un sourire sadique s'installe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attrape un Dvd pour le glisser dans le lecteur.

Pendant toute la période de création et de fabrication de l'album des 'Angel Sanctuary' pratiquement toute les soirées se sont passé comme ça.

A suivre

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il est au niveau du chapitre 1.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Kaori Yuki

Résumé : Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas tombé amoureux du chanteur.

Note : Ca fait un moment que cette fic est en suspend mais la réécrire va me forcer à vous écrire la suite ^^

Chapitre 3

J'étais tranquillement installé derrière mon bureau lorsque mon pire ennemi passa la porte sans y être invité. Un soupir traversa mes lèvres alors que ce beau brun ténébreux s'installa sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. Je sentais que sa présence allait avoir de mauvaise répercutions sur ma vie présente. Ce n'était jamais bon de voir un ex revenir dans sa vie.

_ Paraît que t'a un nouveau groupe qui va cartonner.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire.

_ J'ai bien l'intention de te le voler.

_ Toujours aussi franc.

_ Alors ? Ce groupe ?

_ Tu peux toujours rêver.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur mon visage s'affaiblit lorsque un similaire s'installa sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant Kato pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais jamais personne ne frappe ? Va falloir que je change certaines choses.

_ Euh… Je dérange.

_ Dis moi quand même.

Le brun laissa son regard parcourir le corps du nouveau venu avant qu'un sourire appréciateur s'installait sur son visage. J'avais plutôt intérêt à faire sortir Kato et rapidement.

_ Setsu veux savoir si tu pouvais aller au lycée. Micky à des ennuies.

_ Dit lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Le temps de me débarrasser des intrus.

_ J'y vais.

Sans lâcher Kato du regard, l'intrus cité plus haut laissa son sourire s'agrandir.

_ Il fait parti de ton nouveau groupe ?

_ Faut que j'y aille.

_ Je t'attends.

_ A mon plus grand malheur.

Attrapant ma veste, je fis signe à mon invité de sortir mais un soupir traversa mes lèvres en voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas et quitte la pièce sans lui.

Pendant tout le trajet du lycée à mon bureau, le silence régnait entre nous. Mickaël n'osait pas relever la tête trop mal à l'aise face à l'énervement que je m'efforçais de calmer. C'est alors que je poussais la porte de mon bureau, sa voix s'éleva doucement.

_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

_ Réussir à mettre le feu sans le vouloir, t'es vraiment doué.

J'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure à me battre avec ce foutu responsable pour qu'il le laisse partir avec moi. Mais comme je ne suis pas son responsable légal, j'ai dû signer un nombre incalculable de papier pour pouvoir le récupérer.

_ Et si j'étais pas venu ? T'aurais dû attendre ton père et tout aurais été fini.

_ Je vois qu'on m'a oublié.

Me tournant vers l'origine de la voix, je vis que la personne que j'avais abandonné dans mon bureau en partant tout en espérant qu'elle était partie était toujours là. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est que Mickaël semblait le connaître.

_ Kira ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Mickaël. Ca faisait longtemps.

_ Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Raphi-chéri. Je te croyais meilleur dans ce travail.

D'accord, j'avais loupé un épisode et surtout un très important. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre attendant que quelqu'un m'explique. C'est finalement le plus vieux des deux qui prit la parole.

_ Mickaël est mon petit frère.

Ouvrant la bouche sous la nouvelle, je la refermai rapidement puisque je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. Mais je sentais que quelque chose allait vraiment mal tourner si je ne me débarrassais pas rapidement de l'un des deux.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais pour énerver Raphi ?

_ Rien du tout.

Cette affirmation avait tellement l'air sincère qu'aucun de nous n'osa y répondre pendant quelques secondes.

_ T'as pas changé, petit frère. Toujours incapable d'assumer tes responsabilités.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

_ Je suis venu faire un petit coucou à mon ex préféré.

_ Ton ex ?

Le regard de Mickaël se porta lentement sur moi. Sûrement trop lentement pour mon propre bien. Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce moment là, me justifier.

_ Je savais pas que c'était ton frère et puis entre nous ça n'a jamais vraiment marché.

_ Ca marchait très bien avant que tu ne me trompe.

Là, il va y avoir un meurtre. Voir même deux au vu du regard tueur que me lance le plus jeune à ce moment là. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour me justifier une nouvelle fois, la porte claque faisant disparaître Mickaël de mon bureau.

Sans prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour réfléchir, je cours vers la sortie pour essayer de rattraper le rouquin. Mais une main se pose sur mon épaule m'empêchant de continuer mon chemin.

_ Lâche-moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu va lui dire ?

Je me retourne furieux vers Kira prêt à le laisser sans voix quand je me rends compte que c'est moi qui n'est absolument rien à dire.

_ T'es sortis avec son frère et tu m'as trompé. Tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai.

_ C'est pas pareil !

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas te croire. T'as toujours été comme ça.

Mon poing part rencontrer son visage avant même que je comprenne que j'avais envie de le frapper. Je le regarde vaciller quelques secondes avant de reprendre ma course vers ma voiture.

Arrivant chez moi, je ne sortis même pas de ma voiture me réalisant à quel point il était idiot de chercher Mickaël ici alors que c'était moi qu'il essayait de fuir. J'attrapais rapidement mon portable avant de chercher presque désespérément le numéro de Setsuna qui pourra sûrement m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrais trouver la personne que je recherche.

Suivant les indications que m'avait données Setsuna, j'arrive rapidement à un vieil entrepôt à l'air abandonné. Sortant de ma voiture tout en examinant le bâtiment, je commence à me demander si mon informateur ne c'est pas un peu foutu de ma gueule pour faire plaisir à Mickaël. Mais alors que je m'avance vers la porte un air de musique attire mon attention.

Je continue mon chemin suivant la voix qui résonne contre les murs. Une magnifique voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Mais cette fois, elle me semblait horriblement triste.

Arrivant enfin à la source de cette musique, je laisse mon regard se poser sur le corps de la personne que j'aime. Doucement, les dernières notes résonnent laissant place au silence.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réussir à faire un pas en avant attirant l'attention de Mickaël sur moi. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à remballer ses affaires prêtes à disparaître une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu ne vas pas me laisser m'expliquer ?

_ J'en avais pas l'intention.

Remontant son sac sur son dos, le petit roux commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Attrapant son bras, je l'empêchais de faire un pas de plus.

_ Je ne l'aimais pas.

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Même si je te dis que je t'aime.

Se dégageant de ma prise, il se retourna vers moi un air de colère sur le visage.

_ Et comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te croire ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Rien. Absolument rien.

Reprenant sa marche vers la sortie, Mickaël ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque je me mis à crier.

_ Je t'aime !

A suivre

Je sais qu'il y a quelques changements dans l'histoire mais à quoi ça servirait de tout réécrire si j'écrivais exactement la même chose. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Kaori Yuki

Résumé : Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas tombé amoureux du chanteur.

Note : Ca fait un moment que cette fic est en suspend mais la réécrire va me forcer à vous écrire la suite ^^

Chapitre 4

Mickaël venait à peine de partir que déjà je commençais à ressentir son absence. Ouvrant la porte de mon bureau totalement déprimé, je fus surpris par tout le bruit qui y régnait. Lorsque je levais les yeux, mon regard tomba sur Kira qui à présent fouillait dans mes affaires.

_ Si tu continue, personne ne sera capable de retrouver ton cadavre.

_ Tu n'as pas réussi à te faire pardonner ?

_ Si j'avais su que tu me causerais tant de problème, je ne t'aurais jamais approché.

_ Pourtant, on c'est tellement amuser tout les deux.

_ On a surtout beaucoup couché ensemble.

_ C'était bien ça le meilleur, non ?

Un soupir m'échappe avant que je ne lui fasse signe de partir tout en m'installant derrière mon bureau pour ruminer tranquille. Mais au lieu de s'en aller, Kira s'avance vers moi sensuellement.

_ On pourrait ré essayer tout les deux.

_ Même pas en rêve.

Malgré mon refus, il continue son avancée et s'installe sur mes genoux avant de pose ses lèvres sur mon cou.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je le force à se relever en le poussant par les épaules, agacé de son attitude. Une fois debout, il soupir, énerver avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

_ Je me suis fais virer.

_ Pardon ? Toi ? Virer ?

_ Ouais. Ce foutu patron m'a virer.

Un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres alors que j'essaye de me retenir de rire. Kira avait beau être chiant, il était très doué dans son travail. Pour qu'il se fasse virer, il avait du faire quelque chose de vraiment grave.

_ Qu'est ce que t'a fais ?

_ J'ai refusé de couché avec lui.

_ Il devait être vraiment moche pour que tu refuse une partie de jambe en l'air.

_ Tu dois me trouver vraiment moche alors.

C'est vrai que le plus dragueur de nous deux c'est moi. Enfin jusqu'à se que je rencontre Mickaël.

Le visage de Kira apparaît soudainement trop proche du mien me faisant sursauter.

_ Embauche-moi.

_ Tu rigoles là ?

_ J'ai déjà couché avec toi, je ne crains rien.

L'éloignant une nouvelle fois de moi, je me relève pour commencer à l'engueuler.

_ Tu arrives sans être invité, tu me foire mon coup avec ton frère et par-dessus le marché tu voudrais que je t'embauche ?

_ Et que tu m'héberges.

_ Non, mais tu me prends pour le père-noël ou quoi ?

_ Hm… Tu serais sexy en rouge.

Ma main s'abat sur mon bureau laissant le bruit du coup résonner quelques secondes dans le bureau. Ca c'est le bouquet.

_ Et t'as pas d'autre ex à aller faire chier ?

_ Nan. T'es mon préféré.

Un nouveau soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que je m'écroule sur ma chaise étrangement mort de fatigue.

_ Allez. S'il te plaît. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

_ T'irais parler à Mickaël pour moi ?

_ Aucun problème.

_ Je t'embauche comme assistant.

_ Tu ferais un excellent père-noël.

_ Je le regrette déjà. Vas parler à Mickanou.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kira alors qu'il s'assoit sur mon bureau.

_ Mickanou ? Et mon père le laisse jouer avec toi ?

_ Ils se sont disputés. Mickaël habite chez moi maintenant.

_ Tu sais que c'est du détournement de mineur ?

D'un soupir frustré je luis fais comprendre qu'on n'avait encore rien fais, ce qui le fais sourire un peu plus.

_ Je vais te laisser broyer du noir et allez travailler un peu.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que même les cinq minutes de retard habituelles me faisait paniquer. Je tournais en rond en attendant que les membres du groupe se décident à arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe avec un quart d'heure de retard.

A peine Mickaël passe la porte que mon regard reste bloquer sur lui et une immense jalousie m'envahit lorsqu'il s'assoit sur les genoux de Setsuna. Un raclement de gorge de Babiel me ramène sur terre et me force à revenir au travail.

_ Alors, pour votre album, il ne reste plus que…

_ Raphinou, faut que… Oh ! Tiens, je savais pas que vous veniez.

Se retournant lentement vers la porte, Mickaël croisa le regard de Kira avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

_ Raphinou ?

_ C'est qu'un surnom.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

_ Je l'ai… embauché ?

Se redressant, un regard tueur toujours poser sur moi, Mickaël cherchait à comprendre pourquoi j'avais fais quelque chose comme ça. J'arrivais parfaitement à m'imaginer toute les histoires loufoques qui lui passaient par la tête.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer mais Kira me devança.

_ Mickaël. Viens avec moi, faut qu'on discute.

Suivant son frère à l'extérieur du bureau, le rouquin me jeta quand même un dernier regard tueur avant de disparaître. Une fois les deux frères sortis, Kato et Kouraï se tourne vers Setsuna pour l'interroger.

_ C'est qui lui ?

_ Kira, le grand frère de Mickaël.

_ Il nous avait jamais dit qu'il avait un frère.

_ C'est parce qu'ils ne sont jamais très bien entendu.

La compréhension s'installa sur les visages des membres du groupe laissant le silence s'installer quelques secondes dans la pièce avant d'être coupé par Kouraï.

_ Au faite, vous sortez avec lui, non ?

_ Qui sort avec qui ?

_ Raphaël avec Micky.

Les regards des membres du groupe se posèrent sur moi alors que j'essayais de nier efficacement.

_ Non. Non, non. Je ne sors pas avec lui.

_ Pourtant, ça se voit que vous êtes amoureux. Et ça expliquerait ça mauvaise humeur.

J'allais encore démentir cette affirmation mais Kira entra de nouveau dans le bureau.

_ Il est aux toilettes.

_ Excusez-moi.

_ Et après ça vous voulez que ne se doute de rien ?

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres à la remarque de Kouraï alors que je quittais la pièce rapidement pour rejoindre Mickaël. Lorsque j'entre dans les toilettes, je vois le rouquin assis contre le mur du fond la tête dans les genoux.

_ Mickanou ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Ca va ?

Un léger rire lui échappe avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans le mien.

_ Il est mieux que moi ?

_ Nan. Absolument pas.

Il se redresse lentement pour se diriger vers la porte. Un soupir traverse ses lèvres alors qu'il se retourne.

_ Je peux revenir dormir chez toi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Je l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire dans mes bras avant de poser mess lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne me repousse pas mais ne me répond pas vraiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sépare de moi, me fais un faible sourire et quitte la pièce.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je retourne jusqu'à moi bureau prêt à reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Mais lorsque j'entre dans la pièce se sont des dossiers volant qui m'accueille. Dossiers que j'avais mis des heures à signer et à classer.

Mon regard parcourt la salle pour évaluer la situation et je comprends que Kira a encore dû faire quelque chose de mal puisque tous ses dossiers lui sont destinés. Se retrouvant à court de dossier, Kato commence à balancer tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main allant de mes stylos à mon agrafeuse.

_ Ca suffit !

Mon cri arrête la bagarre et tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

_ C'est de la faute de Kira !

_ J'ai rien fais. Je te le jure !

_ Il a essayé de m'embrasser, et il m'a passé une main, ce pervers !

_ Mais c'est un crime d'avoir un cul pareil !

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres alors qu'ils recommencent à se disputer.

_ Et qui va ranger mes dossiers ?

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Kaori Yuki

Résumé : Raphaël est un grand producteur qui décide de produire un jeune groupe prometteur. Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas tombé amoureux du chanteur.

Note : Comme ne précise pas, j'ai réécris les quatre premiers chapitres. Si vous avez du temps à perdre avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 5

Accroupis, à l'intérieur de mon bureau Kira et Kato faisait des tas avec les dossiers que le plus jeune avait éparpillés dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt.

Assis sur le sol de l'autre côté de la porte, je pouvais parfaitement voir par l'entrebâillement que Kira n'était pas parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche mais plutôt sur le postérieur de son camarade de rangement. Malheureusement pour lui, Kato leva les yeux dans sa direction avant de soupirer et de lui balancer les dossiers qu'il avait déjà récupérer en pleine figure.

_ T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

_ T'en que tu ne me laisseras pas couché avec toi, non.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que là, maintenant, je vais te dire un truc du genre ''Ok, prends-moi tout de suite sur le bureau'' ?

_ Ca résoudrait pas mal de nos problèmes.

Mon rire manqua de leur faire part de ma présence mais je réussis à le retenir alors que je voyais le musicien se redresser avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'une des chaises.

_ Tu va me laisser ranger tout seul ?

_ C'était mon intension.

_ Pourtant c'est toi qui as tout dérangé.

_ A cause de toi. Donc c'est toi qui as tout foutu en l'air.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kira alors qu'il attrapait les premières feuilles qui lui passaient sous la main pour les empiler.

_ Si je range tout, tout seul, tu me laisse t'offrir un verre ?

_ C'est faisable. Mais tu sais qu'il faut les classer aussi ?

_ Ce sera fait.

Donc voilà comment il fallait faire pour réussir à menait cet abruti par le bout du nez. Si j'avais su…

Soudain quelque chose d'extrêmement froid se répandit sur ma tête glissant rapidement sur mon visage laissant un frisson parcourir tout mon corps.

_ Ca t'amuse t'espionner les autres ?

Levant les yeux vers mon attaquant, je vis le seau d'eau à présent vide qu'il tenait encore suspendu au dessus de ma tête.

_ Mickanou ?

Son pied partit rencontrer ma cuisse avant qu'il ne grogne d'énervement.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait encore des choses à voir.

_ Oui, oui. J'arrive. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ton frère se faire avoir par l'un de tes meilleurs amis.

_ C'est l'une de ses techniques de drague. Si tu te fais avoir aussi c'est que t'es plus naïf que je le pensais.

_ Je ne me fais pas avoir. Ca me surprend juste qu'il utilise celle-là sur Kato.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse énerver de ne pas réussir à faire disparaître mon sourire.

_ Un problème ?

_ Aucun. On y va maintenant ?

_ Oui. Oui. Ce que tu peux être impatient.

Un nouveau grognement me répondit avant que je ne tende la main vers lui pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. C'est avec un autre soupir que sa main se glissa dans la mienne avant qu'il ne me tire vers lui.

Une fois debout, je garde sa main dans la mienne tout en la tirant vers moi lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans mes bras. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rosé.

Je me penche doucement rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de me redresser. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vois qu'il ne fait pas le moindre mouvement.

_ Bon, on y va ?

Son pied part rencontrer mon tibia avant qu'il ne se dirige furieux vers la salle de réunion vers laquelle j'ai fais déplacer les membres restant du groupe pour libérer mon bureau. Pourtant, mon sourire ne diminue pas. Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire de l'effet.

C'est tout joyeux que je m'élançais à sa suite mais je me suis rapidement retrouvé bloqué dans l'entrée par Mickaël qui s'y était arrêté. Alors que je jetais un regard par-dessus l'épaule de mon cadet il me plaque contre le mur à côté de la porte.

_ Là, on est mal.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai pas vu ?

Tentant de tendre le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose, je me retrouvais de nouveau plaquer contre ce mur.

_ Quitte à me retrouver plaquer contre un mur, je préférerais que se soit pour autre chose.

Le sourire lubrique qui accompagna ma remarque si reculer Mickanou tellement vite qu'il finit le cul parterre. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu avant que je ne jette un œil dans la salle de réunion. Ah oui, là on a un problème.

_ Et Sara ? Elle est où ?

_ Chez elle, sûrement.

_ Ca, c'est problématique.

_ Et pas qu'un peu. Sara ferait même peur à un monstre quand elle est en colère.

Tendant la main vers mon cadet pour l'aider à se relever, je laisse un soupir passer mes lèvres avant de commencer à parler assez fort pour que Setsuna et Kouraï s'attendent à notre arrivée.

_ Et j'espère que tout sera parfaitement rangé !

Mickaël ouvre de grands yeux surpris en face de moi avant que je ne pousse la porte pour entrer dans la salle.

_ Bon ! On en était où nous ?

Derrière moi, mon beau rouquin a le regard tourné vers le sol alors qu'en face de moi Setsuna et Kouraï sont chacun dans un coin de la pièce les joues rougies d'avoir faillit être pris en grand délit de bécotage. C'est sûr que si on l'avait su, ils auraient été assez mal.

_ Kato nous rejoindra quand il aura fini de ranger mes dossiers.

_ Mais on ne peut pas prendre de décision si il n'est pas là.

_ On ne vous à jamais dit que les absents ont toujours tord ?

_ Vu comme ça.

Le sourire de la seule fille de la pièce s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'installait sur l'une des chaises de la salle de réunion. Dans son coin, Setsuna sautait toujours d'un pied sur l'autre incapable de faire passer sa gêne d'avoir en quelque sorte trompé sa petite amie.

Tirant l'une des chaises d'un geste théâtral, je m'installe sur celle-ci toujours aussi dramatiquement faisant soupirer Mickaël avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté de moi. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage avant que je ne rapproche ma chaise de celle de mon voisin tout en ouvrant le dossier qui me faisait face.

_ Donc, sur les 18 chansons que vous m'avez proposées, j'en ai sélectionné 12 à mettre sur votre premier album.

Je garde le silence le temps de jeter un regard aux trois membres du groupe présent dans la pièce avant de reprendre.

_ Par contre, va falloir les retravailler un peu. Et certaines plus que d'autres.

_ Les retravailler ?

_ Il y a une grande différence entre jouer en amateur et passer professionnel. Si vous voulez réussir va falloir être un peu plus professionnel.

_ Mais vous avez aimé nos chansons puisqu'on est là ?

_ J'ai vu votre talent.

Mon regard glisse sur le corps de Mickaël laissant un sourire en coin apparaitre sur mon visage avant que son pied ne parte rencontrer mon mollet. Ma main glissa sur la cuisse de mon agresseur qui planta ses ongles dans ma peau sans pour autant que je ne la retire.

_ Va quand même falloir retravailler les chansons. Donc je vous laisse entre vous pour ça.

Me penchant vers Mickaël, je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de me lever pour sortir de la pièce retournant m'asseoir devant la porte de mon bureau pour espionner Kira ranger et Kato flemmarder.

_ T'as oublié une feuille juste là.

_ Tu ne peux pas la ramasser tout seul ?

_ Non. Elle est trop loin.

_ Elle est juste devant ton pied.

_ T'avais dit que tu ferais tout, tout seul. Sinon, on annule le verre.

Un soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Kira avant qu'il ne prenne la feuille en question en soupirant. Puis un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il pose ses mains sur les cuisses de son cadet. Le regard de Kato s'agrandit de surprise lorsque les mains poser sur ses cuisses glissent jusqu'à sa braguette.

Connaissant mon collègue comme je le connais, je sais que je devrais fermer la porte et les laisser en tête à tête mais je dois avoir un côté voyeur puisque je n'en fais rien.

Dans mon bureau, le musicien essaye d'enlever les mains de son aîné de son entrejambe laissant la place libre aux lèvres de Kira qui s'empressèrent de s'y installer. D'un mouvement expert, mon collègue déshabille Kato avant de poser ses lèvres sur le membre enfin nu de son cadet.

Un gémissement échappa au plus jeune alors que son aîné le prenait entièrement en bouche. Les va et viens de la bouche de Kira sur le sexe de Kato s'accélérèrent forçant le blond à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

C'est ce moment que choisit Babiel pour venir fermer la porte m'empêchant de voir la suite. Pas grave. Je demanderais les détails à Kira quand il aura fini.

_ Vous devriez avoir honte. Autant vous que Kira.

_ Rabat joie.

Je la voie secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'éloigner me laissant seul devant ma porte fermer à écouter les gémissements de Kato avec un sourire appréciateur. Prions pour que je puisse bientôt faire ça avec Mickaël.

A suivre.

Je ne vous promets pas que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite. On verra si j'ai des idées et du temps en perdre.

Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début, merci. Et j'espère que ma réécriture vous aura plut autant que l'écriture voir même plus.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
